


Moon

by Chrysallis



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysallis/pseuds/Chrysallis
Summary: Sakura se enfrenta a la peor de las guardias posibles: atender personalmente al mayor enemigo de Konoha, que a su vez es su amor frustrado de la infancia, durante la noche más larga del año. Una noche perfecta para entender.





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlight Angel Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Moonlight+Angel+Princess).



Espero que os guste. Especialmente a ti, Moon-chan. Inspirado en Moon, de Sia. Mi primer one SasuSaku, que no podía llamarse de otra manera.

* * *

 

Moon

Sakura mareaba torpemente un bolígrafo entre los dedos. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. El paseo hasta el hospital no le había hecho entrar en calor y parapetarse en la sala de las enfermeras no la había ayudado en ningún sentido. La había hecho sentirse estúpida, sí, pero no hasta el punto de poder reírse de sí misma y sentirse más segura.

Desde que había recibido la noticia, había dormido seis horas mal repartidas entre la sala de espera de la oficina de Tsunade y la cama que no llegaba a deshacer en casa. Se había abstenido de hablar sobre aquello y no miraba a nadie a los ojos demasiado tiempo porque se sentía en tensión con todo el mundo. Maldecía el hecho de haber estado apartada de aquella operación pero no podía culpar a nadie: había demostrado su falta de profesionalidad deshaciéndose de sus compañeros durante aquella misión antes de que estallara la guerra y había hecho el ridículo más espantoso con Sasuke. No la habían excluido, había sido ella misma quien había dado un paso atrás cuando se demandaron voluntarios aunque había deseado participar con la misma vehemencia que Naruto. Aunque su gran fallo hubiera prescrito para sus compañeros durante los dos años de trabajo duro en la guerra y su apabullante secuela, pensaba que su desliz era demasiado evidente y vergonzoso como para no pesar en las memorias de sus amigos.

Ahora solo quería desahogarse con alguna compañera del hospital, regresar a la oficina de Tsunade, pedirle disculpas por su incompetencia, y marcharse a casa para no salir de allí en una semana. No podía haber tenido peor suerte. Era su noche de guardia, Sasuke acababa de salir del coma, ella era la encargada de atenderle y registrar sus avances, y la peor circunstancia agravante posible hacía de guinda: aquella noche era la más larga del año. Comenzaba el solsticio de invierno. Se le iba a hacer eterno.

Su maestra la había animado el día anterior con una sonrisa al verla hundirse bajo el peso de sus hombros después de soltarle aquella cadena de circunstancias inoportunas.

_― No te mortifiques más por lo que pasó cuando fuiste a buscar a Sasuke. Aunque no pudiste hacer gran cosa, te moviste impulsada por motivos muy nobles. Estás preocupada porque crees que se piensa que no estás capacitada para llevar a cabo una misión de este calibre, pero por eso no tienes que preocuparte porque todos confiamos en ti. Si te queda alguna duda, subsánalo haciendo un buen trabajo mañana. Es tu oportunidad de demostrarte que tienes coraje. Le cuidarás en esa noche tan crítica y dejarás claro que tu misión fallida fue una raya en el agua. Te darás cuenta de que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con tus compañeros, más allá del esfuerzo que tengas que hacer por procurar su seguridad y bienestar, no tiene importancia alguna. Sasuke ha sido una gran amenaza, pero ahora es nuestro prisionero. Tu responsabilidad con él ahora son unas noches en el hospital._

Su cabeza le decía que tenía razón, pero la opresión del pecho le había dicho que con Sasuke las cosas no estaban nada claras. Nunca lo estaban. Cuando se acercó a él jurándole apoyo incondicional y él le había declarado sus intenciones y la prueba que debía superar, por un momento había considerado la posibilidad real de hacer ese plan con él aunque fuera descabellado y desproporcionado. Se había estado preguntando qué demonios se le había pasado por la cabeza para considerar aquella locura, pero la respuesta estaba en la piel, no en el cerebro; se le ponía la piel de gallina cuando recordaba haber estado cerca de él de nuevo. Haberlo visto tan de cerca, haber compartido un espacio mínimamente íntimo, respirar el mismo aire que él después de tanto tiempo anhelándolo hacía que dentro de ella algo brillara con plenitud. Le había reconocido como auténtico. Como el objeto de fijación perfecto para ella.

Todo lo que sentía respecto a Sasuke solía apuntar a algún lugar aledaño a la obsesión. Puede que por ello le desconcertara tanto sentirse amenazada e incapaz.

Sentía miedo porque había intentado matarla dos veces, porque su camino hasta la pelea que lo había mandado al hospital había sido un reguero de atentados y amenazas a la villa, porque le había demostrado en su último encuentro que seguía siendo débil y aquello era lo que él más debía detestar. Tenía miedo de volver a cegarse con el recuerdo rutilante de estar a su lado y no poder prever el tercer y certero intento de matarla. Estaba convencida de que no habría una cuarta; había tenido demasiada suerte.

Se secó el sudor de la mano en la bata y buscó un kunai en el bolso que había colgado en el perchero al entrar. Comprobó el acerado filo con el dedo y lo guardó cuidadosamente en la cara exterior de la liga del muslo derecho. Sólo por si acaso. Recogió su carpeta de historiales, el bolígrafo resbaladizo y retomó su tarea. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha al salir al pasillo para evitar saludar a sus compañeros y dio un rodeo innecesario para llegar a la habitación de Sasuke. Repasó los datos de su informe por el camino y aguardó unos instantes antes de entrar. Toda la planta estaba en silencio y la iluminación era tan tenue como la que se reflejaba por la ventana de ojo de buey de la habitación.

Tenía las manos frías y apenas apreciaba la suavidad del pomo. Sakura tragó en grueso y lo giró.

La pequeña ventana de la habitación tenía unos barrotes especiales, como forrados por una extraña película de pergamino, y habían escritas sobre los vértices del marco unas enormes letras, que sin duda servían para proteger la habitación de los trucos de los que pudiera echar mano Sasuke para salir de allí. La camilla, a un solo palmo del suelo, sólo estaba acompañada por tres aparatos de monitorización, un pie de suero y un pequeño mueble que ofrecía instrumentos y fármacos a inyectar. Bajo la sábana blanca, donde descansaban las extremidades de Sasuke, unos sellos adhesivos mantenían sujeto el cuerpo al colchón. Todo estaba demasiado limpio considerando el estado de Sasuke. Demasiado aséptico. Había llegado con la mandíbula desencajada, siete huesos rotos, los dos hombros dislocados y una hemorragia interna muy grave. Aunque no hubiera sangre manchándole el labio y las vendas le escondieran las heridas, Sasuke parecía muy perjudicado. Las vendas que protegían su mandíbula daban un salto hasta los hombros y el abdomen.

Sakura se acercó a la cama respetando los delicados sellos del suelo y se arrodilló a su lado. Registró las medidas de cada máquina, preparó una bolsa nueva de suero a reponer en la percha y reajustó la medicación en la ficha que colgaba en el casillero a los pies de la cama. Al volver a su lado, la mandíbula de Sasuke atrajo su mirada. Parecía que la habían corregido y no había marcas. Había cruzado una línea invisible acercándose a él, un límite respetable, pero recordar que estaba en una habitación protegida del hospital le dio seguridad. Tímidamente, se inclinó sobre él y frunció el ceño al comprobar la corrección de la línea de su quijada.

Un pequeño impulso de acariciarle el punto donde se unía la mandíbula con el resto del cráneo le hizo saltar la mano del regazo, pero contuvo la llamada de la curiosidad. Siguió en la penumbra la línea que se perdía bajo el flequillo de Sasuke y se preguntó si Naruto sabría cuántas heridas se había llevado Sasuke consigo. Decidió preguntárselo. Cuando lo soltaran de la sala especial de la Hokage, donde lo tenían atado y amordazado. Su amigo no había salido mucho mejor parado de aquella pelea, pero daba saltos en una cama gemela en restricciones a la de Sasuke. En cambio del Uchiha, aquel idiota era un peligro para su propia salud.

Le sorprendió encontrarse con la cansada mirada de Sasuke en su delicado escrutinio, tanto que tuvo que reprimir un grito. Estaba despierto y le preguntaba con los ojos por qué debía ser ella quien tuviera que cuidarle. O eso pensó Sakura.

― ¿Qué tal estás, Sasuke-kun? ―preguntó con la boca pequeña.

La voz rasgada de Sasuke se quejó con un gruñido. Con cuidado de no rozarse la mandíbula inclinó la cabeza hacia ella sobre la almohada. Sakura fue a preguntarle si se encontraba cómodo, pero Sasuke hizo amago de levantar el brazo para tocarse la cara y los sellos de la cama le recordaron su situación. El Uchiha frunció el ceño y suspiró pesadamente.

― ¿Hasta cuándo estaré aquí? ―susurró su voz oxidada― ¿Cuánto me queda en esta habitación?

― Probablemente una semana más ―contestó ella agachando la mirada―. No sabemos qué recursos nuevos tiene tu cuerpo para regenerarse. Por lo que hemos visto hasta ahora no hay avances especiales. Bueno... llegaste muy mal. ¿Sientes alguna molestia nueva?

― Sí. Volvió a inclinarse sobre él con ansiedad, agradecida a aquella pequeña y agradable sensación anticipatoria de poder ser útil.

― ¿Qué?

― Está fuera de mi cuerpo ―dijo con voz glacial―. Si has hecho lo que venías a hacer, ya puedes irte por donde has venido.

Sakura sintió que la tercera intentona de acabar con su vida había tenido lugar. Directo al corazón, con un puñal más afilado y frío que una esquirla de hielo. Las palabras de Sasuke resonaban con fiebre. Eran una herida recién abierta, muy sangrienta. Mortal. Se sentía tan conmocionada por esa respuesta tan cruel que no se sorprendió al comprobar que las lágrimas no apareciesen. Durante unos minutos, todo lo que podía sentir era el bombeo triste de su corazón, los dedos de Sasuke retorciendo la fibra más sensible de su interior y su mirada despectiva.

Una parte muy remota de su ser, la que daba razón de lo pesado que resultaba cada segundo al lado de aquel demonio, la obligó a respirar, orientar su cuerpo exhausto a otra parte, y volver a recuperar el aliento antes de levantarse y abandonarle para siempre, ya que parecía la idea más inteligente y urgente. Pero cuando se giró y su mirada perdida se enfocó a la ventana, la luna llena apareció iluminando entre los barrotes.

El brillo mágico de aquella esfera plateada y longeva atravesó la mirada de Sakura, dirigida a conectar con alguna parte de sí misma que rogaba el permiso de poder gritar. El descenso de aquel brillo en ella, sin embargo, anestesiaba la angustia. Las cicatrices grises del satélite insinuaban una historia de castigo larga y repetitiva, pero su luz seguía siendo sugestiva y poderosa. A través de la silente luna, comprendió y se sintió comprendida. Pasaba desapercibida entre los titánicos astros que la rodeaban y persistía en un eterno ciclo de cortejo sin descanso, condenada a no poder fundirse con el cuerpo que tanto deseaba.

Comprendió que era una estúpida, que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Había estado brillando por una causa perdida y la había hecho su razón de ser. Sasuke había estado girando sin parar frente a ella, convirtiendo todo lo que le rodeaba en un espectador de su egocentrismo; ella se lo había creído, le había dado la razón, y había apostado su vida para apoyar aquel proyecto absurdo. Se había escondido de la luz de otros colores, pensando que en la oscuridad Sasuke podría reconocerla y agradecerle su compañía desnuda de intereses. Había puesto su corazón, que él había ensartado sin contemplación, en el anhelo ciego de poder estar a su lado y hacerle feliz. Había desflorado su corazón de su función para amoldarlo a ese sitio que Sasuke le daba cuando ella se dedicaba a soñar.

Su corazón había terminado inservible, los años de anhelo habían resultado una pérdida a descontar y no sentía que aquel descubrimiento la llevara a ningún sitio. Ya estaba muerta.

La luna podía seguir en aquel juego vicioso pero ella ya tenía demasiado del mismo plato.

La luz aún se reflejaba en sus pupilas dilatadas. No daba cuenta de haber dado un solo parpadeo. Se sorprendió de tener la boca seca cuando intentó hablar. El silencio se rompió como un espejo enorme cuando dijo:

― No puedo más ―la quietud volvió a tensar el aire, pero sus palabras flotaron. Había hecho una marca con ellas―. Qué despropósito. Qué estupidez ―se giró de nuevo a él, quien la miraba despabilado―. Tienes razón, Sasuke. Debería irme ya. Debería irme y dejarte con tu miseria.

Se puso en pie torpemente y recogió de nuevo su carpeta. Justificó sus notas con las de las máquinas y el agarre de los sellos de la cama. Esquivó con indiferencia la mirada fija de Sasuke. Se encaminó a la puerta, pero a dos pasos de alcanzar el pomo el sonido de los labios de Sasuke entreabriéndose la ralentizó.

― ¿Esperabas escuchar que me alegro de que seas tú quien se esté paseando por aquí esta noche?

― No. No era tan optimista. Sólo esperaba que fueras amable.

― No puedo ser amable.

― Eso he podido comprobar. Te compadezco por la parte que te toca. Vas a convivir con una persona desagradable toda tu vida.

Por primera vez, la voz de Sasuke sonó como la primera que no temiera romper esa quietud que impregnaba la habitación:

― No me vengas con resentimientos. No tienes derecho.

― Ahora me dirás que tú sí que tienes derecho por toda la historia que envuelve la traición de tu hermano, ¿verdad? ―dijo Sakura moviendo la mano para abarcar la habitación. Dio media vuelta para encarar a Sasuke y se encontró una mirada furiosa― Tu resentimiento no es asunto de nadie, Sasuke.

― ¡Sí que lo es! ―espetó el Uchiha intentando incorporarse―. ¡Esta puta villa está en pie por su sacrificio! ¡Él debería estar vivo y vosotros muertos! ¡No tenéis ningún derecho a estar vivos!

Sakura contempló la figura imponente de Sasuke revolverse contra los sellos de las muñecas.

― Puede que tengas razón. Pero no llegarás a ningún sitio si sigues por ahí. Tienes todo el derecho a enfadarte, pero fueron unos pocos los que precipitaron esa situación para Itachi. Fue decisión de tu hermano ocultarte la verdad. No quería que ocurriera nada de esto.

― Me da igual ―su voz sonó anticipatoria de un llanto agrio, pero los ojos de Sasuke no mudaron su aspecto. Se impulsó con esfuerzo haciendo fuerza con los sellos, forzando la sujeción de aquellos que le apretaban los tobillos y logró sentarse. Sakura no pronosticó nada bueno para él en aquella postura. Parecía balancearse―. No descansaré hasta masacrar la villa entera. Los he perdido a todos y vosotros no habéis advertido mi dolor. No tenéis idea de lo profundo que es.

Un extraño sonido y la contracción súbita de su abdomen precedieron a una pequeña regurgitación de sangre. El líquido bajó por una comisura de su boca y goteó sobre la sábana. Sakura se acercó a él de nuevo dejando caer la carpeta precipitadamente en el suelo.

― Será mejor que te eches sobre la cama.

― Me ponéis enfermo... ―murmuró él meneando la cabeza con desmayo― No os soporto...

― Déjame hacer mi trabajo, Sasuke.

Le obligó a recostarse empujándole el hombro y echó mano de las toallas apiladas en una cesta al pie de la máquina que medía sus constantes vitales. Le limpió la barbilla y escaneó rápidamente su vientre con chakra.

― ¿Estás mareado?

― Sí. Sácame de esta puñetera habitación... y se me pasará ―cerró los ojos y jadeó sobre la almohada―. Me duele el abdomen.

― Lo sé. Estate quieto.

Los puños apretados de Sasuke daban espasmos bajo los sellos y el jadeo se hizo lento y agónico. Cuando Sakura retiró la sábana para examinarle, encontró una alargada mancha de sangre en el costado que se engrosaba sin pausa. Le echó un vistazo rápido para ver si contraía las facciones por el dolor, pero sólo encontró un ceño fruncido y el intento de mantener la náusea tragando saliva. La mano frenó rápidamente la hemorragia pero la respiración alterada no cesó. En cuanto posó la mano en su estómago para comprobar su dureza, sintió la presión arterial alta mediante el chakra. La máquina le daba la razón, pero no marcaba datos alarmantes.

― ¿Vas a vomitar?

― Creo que sí.

Sakura encontró una bolsa de papel debajo de la bandeja que contenía jeringuillas. La ahuecó rápidamente y ayudó a Sasuke a incorporar la cabeza. Él siguió jadeando con los ojos cerrados e hizo un par de amagos de arcadas, pero no tardó mucho en volver a serenarse. Estaba temblando.

― Se... se me ha pasado. Volvió a echarse sobre la almohada.

Sakura tocó el brazo de Sasuke al retirarse y advirtió que tenía la piel erizada.

― Puedo traerte una manta, o acondicionarte mejor la habitación. Dame cinco minutos ―dijo antes de levantarse.

― No. No quiero entrar en calor.

―Pero si estás tiritando...

― No lo hagas.

Sakura consintió y volvió a sentarse. Acomodó la sábana sobre Sasuke y esperó pacientemente a que se tranquilizara y se durmiera aunque Sasuke no parecía tener prisa.

Pasaron más de una hora en silencio, dando espacio al descanso. Sakura garabateaba en una hoja para notas, echando vistazos a Sasuke de cuando en cuando por si se dormía. Cuando éste cerró los ojos y dio la impresión de estar relajándose, tragó en grueso y dijo:

― Llevas un kunai debajo de la bata.

Sakura miró la bolsa de suero mientras le contestaba.

― Sí. No sabía qué podría encontrarme contigo.

― Has hecho bien.

― Supongo. No está bien darles facilidades a quienes te quieren matar, ¿no? Tenía mis reparos viniendo aquí. Me hubiera gustado poder venir a cuidarte sin temer que te me fueras a echar encima para apuñalarme.

Sasuke volvió a inclinar la cabeza para mirarla. Los músculos de sus hombros se abultaban al ritmo de sus temblores.

― Los antecedentes pesan.

― Aplastan ―corrigió Sakura―. Se acabaron los días de luchar por ti. Mis ganas no pueden convertir la situación. Hubiera... hubiera hecho muchas cosas por ayudarte. Podría haber traicionado a Naruto. A mi familia. Te habría seguido. Todas las veces que hubiese hecho falta.

― No comprendías que ese lugar no te correspondía.

Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras alisaba la sábana sobre la mano de Sasuke.

― Pero ahora sí. Y muy bien. Quizá me ha costado entenderlo porque fuiste mi compañero de equipo y siento que tengo el deber de protegerte. Después de especializarme en medicina, salía a cada misión con el fuerte propósito de mantener a todos mis compañeros a salvo. Cada vez que volvía de ellas, con el deber cumplido, tenía una irremediable sensación de insatisfacción. Siempre me acordaba de ti, de lo lejos que estabas. De lo importante que era protegerte y lo difícil que me lo pusiste cuando te fuiste.

Suspiró profundamente y le miró, alzando las cejas.

\- Ahora puedo cuidarte, sin que te opongas, y no lo estoy disfrutando. Porque me sigues repeliendo.

Los labios de Sasuke se separaron y su mirada cansada repasó sus ojos lentamente. La presencia del Uchiha se suavizaba, la hostilidad empezaba a disolverse. El cabello oscuro y desordenado, la posición derrotada de la cabeza sobre la almohada y el tembleque que sacudía puntualmente su cuerpo, recordaban la figura de un luchador que deponía sus armas. O a un niño enfermo que se embebía en las explicaciones de su madre. Sasuke no daba miedo. Sakura sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Esa mirada cargada de fatigas la atraía con la antigua y cómoda fuerza y a la vez le pronosticaba un futuro estéril. Lo tuvo que decir en voz alta para convencerse a sí misma.

― Ahora comprendo que decidiste estar solo hace mucho tiempo.

― Yo no decidí ―dijo Sasuke de pronto, como si estuviera confesando―. No me estoy justificando. Creo firmemente en lo que hago. Pero yo no decidí. Nunca he tenido elección, Sakura.

_No._ Se dijo Sakura para sus adentros. _No me digas esas cosas. Yo tengo elección y me he estado equivocando durante mucho tiempo. No extiendas tu mano y toques la fibra dentro de mí otra vez._

Notó el sabor de las lágrimas en la garganta y en el corazón. Los ojos desnudos de Sasuke buscaban desesperadamente, desde el cansancio más terrible y desamparado, un poco de comprensión. Quizá sólo quisiera poner a prueba su capacidad para conectar con alguien otra vez. Sin amenazas. Sin odio. Quizá fuera una sola prueba.

― No me gusta estar solo.

Los ojos de Sakura empezaron a congestionarse y sus manos no pudieron resistir más. Buscaron la mano de Sasuke sobre la sábana y la estrecharon. Los dedos de Sasuke contestaron débilmente. El labio inferior de Sakura empezó a temblar. La pena la desbordó. Empezó a llorar, sin hacer ruido. Hasta que empezó a hipar.

― Maldita sea, Sakura, no llores.

― Lo siento.

* * *

 

Sasuke notaba paredes acolchadas dentro de su cabeza incluso cuando dormía. Desde que despertara del coma, esa sensación densa lo acompañaba y le regalaba pitidos en los oídos cuando escuchaba el silencio. Las últimas horas había dormido con dolor de cabeza. Había escuchado pasos a su alrededor, un peso nuevo sobre su cuerpo y una extraña sensación de frescor entrar por su brazo. Le dolía el cuerpo en zonas muy localizadas, pero lo que llevaba peor era el abdomen y no poder moverse para dormir.

Al cabo de un rato entrando y saliendo del sueño, sintió frío en las manos y alivio en las muñecas. Cuando abrió los ojos Sakura estaba frotando la piel de su mano izquierda con delicadeza.

― No quería despertarte, pero pensé que te sentirías aliviado si articulaba un poco tus muñecas y codos...

En el dorso de su muñeca, Sasuke pudo ver un sello. Sakura se lo había practicado mientras dormía.

― ¿Me vas a quitar todos los sellos?

― Te los voy a reemplazar por los que te practique.

Mientras Sakura iba haciendo, Sasuke dio un repaso a la habitación para comprobar que la bolsa de suero había sido repuesta y un par de mantas le abrigaban.

― ¿Qué hora es?

― La una y cuarto. ¿Tienes hambre?

― No, pero quiero ir al aseo.

Se sentó lentamente mientras Sakura rodeaba la cama para ayudarle a levantarse. El calor intenso del costado no apareció, pero sentía el abdomen duro de nuevo. Cuando deslizó las piernas sobre el colchón creyó que se le caerían cuando las apoyara en el suelo. Después de cerrar la llave de la vía y retirar el tubito de plástico, Sakura tomó las muñecas de Sasuke en las manos y trazó un círculo con la yema del pulgar sobre ellas para cerrar los sellos. Buscó la manija de la cama para levantarla y permitirle a Sasuke bajar de ella cómodamente y le ayudó a flexionar las rodillas.

― Puedo ir yo solo.

― No lo creo. Te acompañaré a la puerta.

Sasuke comprobó que tenía razón. Todos los huesos del pie crujieron al apoyarlos en el suelo. Cuando se incorporó sintió que la dureza del abdomen se recrudecía y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se ayudó del hombro que le ofrecía Sakura para andar.

― Puede que sientas náuseas otra vez, pero evita en lo posible agacharte.

― ¿Quieres que me vomite encima?

― No, sólo que si lo haces y te duele tienes una bolsa de papel encima de la cisterna. Llámame si...

La miró súbitamente y ella se achicó.

― Si vomitas sangre ―completó―. Tienes un par de úlceras. No sería muy raro.

Sasuke cabeceó y entró en el aseo de la habitación arrastrando los pies. Buscó el interruptor a ciegas después de cerrar la puerta y se dejó caer de frente sobre la pared cuando encaró el retrete. Apoyó la frente contra la pared alicatada, deshizo el nudo de los pantalones de hospital, y apuntó un momento antes de cerrar los ojos.

Tenía que salir de allí. Estaba convencido que el dolor de cabeza no era debido tanto por la reciente salida del coma, sino por lo insoportable que se le hacía estar allí encerrado, a merced de la Hokage. Cuando se encontrara un poco mejor, lo llevarían a la oficina de la Tsunade y le someterían a un juicio innecesario con todo el Consejo a la contra. Si no lo mataban, viviría suficiente tiempo para descubrir todos los tonos de negro que existían en los calabozos.

Había salido del coma al tercer día y tenía huesos astillados, pero todos estaban en su sitio y el dolor del estómago era soportable. En menos de una semana podría andar y comer sin problemas, pero se habría acercado el día en el que se sentenciaba su condena. Ahora que al menos podía andar y tenía la herida del costado cerrada, podría salir del hospital y esconderse donde fuera hasta que se restableciera de nuevo su flujo de chakra. La parte más fea del asunto era que necesitaba ayuda y estaba rodeado de enemigos. Era una condición insalvable. Por otro lado, resultaba irónico que su carcelera aquella noche fuera la única persona que con anterioridad le ofreció sin arrestos todo tipo de ayuda.

Meneó la cabeza contra la pared mientras acababa. Quizá no fuera lo mejor. No parecía muy justo. Pero a la vez le daba igual porque tenía mucho en juego. Si había pasado por encima de las mejores intenciones de Itachi, podría romperle otra vez el corazón a Sakura traicionando su confianza.

Se lavó las manos con movimientos secos y abrió la puerta. Detrás de ella le esperaba Sakura con paciencia. Lo miraba solícita y preocupada. Sí. La libertad y el cumplimiento de los objetivos era lo más importante en la vida, infinitamente más importante que el autoengaño al que se había prestado su antigua amiga. Él tenía que satisfacer una venganza con miles de vidas y las ilusiones de una chiquilla que iba a resultar sacrificada no eran nada en comparación. Notaba el poder sibilino del odio trepar dentro de él, ocupando e insuflando su cuerpo allí donde el chakra había dejado un vacío. Se había dicho que todo lo que necesitaba para seguir en pie era el odio que había cultivado año tras año desde la infancia. De aquello le sobraba a espuertas.

Miró a Sakura fijamente un momento antes de empujarla y aplastarla contra la pared. Los pasos vacilantes de Sasuke fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, o la incredulidad de Sakura demasiado grande para defenderse.

― ¿Sasuke? ―preguntó con alarma.

― Sabías que pasaría esto ―susurró él mientras se agachaba ligeramente, asomando la barbilla sobre el cuello de Sakura―. No te sorprendas.

Su mano salvó la bata y buscó el tacto del cuero de los pantalones de Sakura. Afianzado en una liga, el kunai que había detectado horas antes le esperaba. Tocó el frío acero con la punta de los dedos.

― Sasuke, no lo hagas... Sabes que no puedes escapar de aquí ―dijo nerviosa, intentando recuperar la fuerza para separarse de él.

― Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo quedarme aquí para ver cómo me condenáis. Ese no es el final de la historia.

Sakura empezó a forcejear con él, y Sasuke logró deslizar el kunai de su estrecha funda. Le costó más trabajo de lo que había esperado sostenerla y mantener el kunai en la mano, pero sobrellevó la tarea. Sakura intentaba separarse de la pared y luchaba por reducirle por los brazos.

― Por favor, deja de hacerlo... Esto sólo puede terminar mal... No me vuelvas a hacer esto...

Sasuke sabía perfectamente que no tenía mucho sentido alargar la lucha, ya que ella le superaba en condiciones, pero no concebía la idea de abandonar su propósito. Miró furiosamente a la amenazaba su libertad. Se le escapaba el motivo por el que no había intentado negociar con ella, pero de poco servía pensarlo entonces. Sakura sollozaba débilmente sin llorar, le clavaba las pupilas que le preguntaban por qué merecía ella todas esas traiciones. Sasuke sintió un gran acceso de furia, pero los ojos de Sakura no terminaban de convertirse en algo ajeno. Desde que la había escuchado decir que sentía el primario instinto de protección con él y reconocía sus limitaciones, algo de ella se había hecho un hueco dentro de él.

― Déjame escapar... tienes que hacerlo... Si tanto comprendías... si tanto me quieres... hazlo...

Sakura trasladó la lucha a un plano visual, y Sasuke la perdió. Se enganchó a la tristeza de su mirada, a la frustración, al ruego desesperado que le gritaba. Sasuke alzó los brazos sobre la cabeza de Sakura y dio un fuerte golpe con los antebrazos en la pared, con el puente de la nariz contra la frente de Sakura. El cuerpo de Sasuke estaba en completa tensión.

― Sa... Sasuke...

― Cállate. Dime sólo qué tengo que decirte para convencerte de que vengas conmigo.

― N-no puedes estar hablando en serio ―contestó Sakura con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

Sasuke clavó el kunai en la pared a modo de respuesta y bajó la mirada. Sakura boqueaba sin parpadear.

― Sakura.

Sasuke bajó un poco más. Sakura se encontró con él al alzarse. Las respiraciones entrecortadas de los dos se mezclaron. Sakura se encogió bajo la imponencia del cuerpo de Sasuke sobre ella, pero no se apartó. Se había convertido en un enorme conductor de energía. Sasuke rozó su mejilla con la punta de la nariz. Ella cerró los ojos al tiempo que el dolor del pecho se intensificaba y le impedía respirar. Él abrió los labios y la besó.

Sakura acarició superficialmente los costados de Sasuke con las yemas de los dedos y permaneció completamente quieta debajo de él. El contacto de sus labios era cálido y suave, más amable de lo que se había imaginado en sus sueños. El dolor en el corazón se cerraba como un torniquete, pero el tacto puntual e íntimo la llenaba y purificaba como si la estuviera besando un ángel. Sasuke no se apartaba ni profundizaba el beso. La acariciaba con los labios sin moverse, tomándose su tiempo para separarse de ella. El cierre del beso fue eterno y delicioso y los abandonó a ambos con los ojos completamente abiertos. Sasuke soltó el aire de un suspiro que no había dado y esperó a que ella le diera alguna respuesta. Sakura se mordió los labios.

― Prométeme que olvidarás la venganza sobre Konoha y te seguiré hasta el infierno, Sasuke.

― No puedo prometerte eso. Sakura acercó el oído al pecho de Sasuke y escuchó sus latidos acelerados.

― Entonces no vamos a ninguna parte. Lo siento. Te... te quiero, Sasuke. No he hecho otra cosa que mejorar en todos los aspectos que se me ocurrían para ser digna de ti y soñar con el día en el que me dieras una oportunidad. Pero no puedo ayudarte a escapar. Eres y serás lo más maravilloso que conozca jamás... pero no. Ya no.

Sasuke se apartó de ella. Pero en lugar de pensar que perdía una oportunidad, tuvo la sensación de llevarse algo especial. Había recordado días mejores oliendo la fragancia de su cabello y la mirada tierna e inocente de sus ojos le había dicho que el mundo no era tan malo. Le había asaetado el corazón con una sensación nueva cuando la había besado, y había entendido que podía respetarla porque ya no era esa chiquilla voluble que decía y hacía cosas con insensatez.

― Está bien. Tus motivos te honran.

Seguiría intentando escapar cuando se sintiera más fuerte y las enfermeras se confiaran. La historia de los Uchiha había sido muy grande desde sus inicios y debía continuar de la misma forma. Quizá estuviera sólo y la fuga le diera más de un problema, pero su destino era volver a Konoha para vengarse. Y quizá no terminaría solo ahora que había encontrado a alguien íntegro que merecía una oportunidad. La venganza podía hacer excepciones con buenos motivos.


End file.
